Screw Protocol - Alternate Ending
by TanoSkywalker
Summary: Shattered alternate ending, this is how it should've ended y'all! This is a J/C (JanewayxChakotay, ChakotayxJaneway) fic, hope you enjoy! ;)


**DISCLAMER: I do not own Star Trek Voyager, Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, or the episode that this was inspired by. If I did then J/C would've happened A LONG TIME AGO.**

 **A/N: This is an alternate ending to the Star Trek Voyager episode "Shattered", my first J/C fic! This is how it should've been guys, idk what the writers were thinking xp Anywho if you haven't seen the ep it may be a little confusing, sorry xD Enjoy!**

Commander Chakotay ordered all his shipmates past and future selves back to their fracture of the timeline aboard Voyager, and they all did so, before turning to face his Captain.

"Mind if I ask you one last question?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked Chakotay as they walked over to the warp core.

"Will I have to break the Temporal Prime Directive to answer it?"

"Maybe, just a little." She paused for a moment before asking her question. "For two people who started off as enemies, it seems we get to know each other pretty well…. So I've been wondering, just how close do we get?" An almost longing look in her eyes. Chakotay thought for a second before answering her with a slight look of disappointment on his face, "Let's just say, there are some barriers we never cross."

Kathryn momentarily glanced down, not necessarily liking the answer he gave. "That's too bad… from the little time we've spent together 'time jumping', I think we'd be good together." She had spoken softly, but her words came across loud and clear. Chakotay stared at her intently, "You really mean that, don't you?" His longing eyes never leaving her face. He couldn't help but wonder if the Kathryn from his timeline had the same feelings, but has been too afraid to show them.

Kathryn saw the longing look in his eye and realized that she may have struck a raw nerve caused by, well probably her 'future self'. Wanting to relieve the pain she's sure she caused, Kathryn decided to say something she usually wouldn't dare to say. "Do you think, since I won't remember anything that happens here after the timeline is restored…. That we maybe could…." Her words drifted, somewhat ashamed of that she was about to ask him. But, she didn't have to finish. Chakotay got the general idea and took it upon himself to answer her unfinished question. "Yes, I think we could.. 'maybe'." He grinned his dimpled grin. She smiled up at him looking into his eyes. The distance between them became less and less until their lips gently touched. Well, gently at first, but gently became fierce as the bottled up feelings Chakotay had for this woman all started to surface. He held her tightly in her arms and kissed her as hard as he knew how, not knowing if this opportunity would ever arise again. Both desperately needing air, they parted, but not very far.

Still being held tightly in his arms, Kathryn tried to steady her breathing. "Wow, you must really like me." She said teasingly. Chakotay just chuckled, "I guess you could say that." He replied as he slowly let her loose from his grasp, looking into her eyes once again. "I don't know what all we will go through in the coming years, but I'm sure 'future me' feels for you the same as 'present me' - probably even more." Kathryn whispered. "Tell her-or me I guess, how you feel. Stop letting, whatever it is, get in the way of us being happy… and if I know me, it's protocol." She finished with a little grin playing on her lips.

"You do like sticking to protocol." He teased, grinning back.

She glanced down and chuckled to herself, then looked back up at him. "Trust me: present me, future me, past me- I like you much more then I like protocol. Besides, you're more fun." She replied, playfully smacking his arm. Chakotay simply smiled his dimpled smile. "I guess we should be getting back to our timelines now, huh?"

"I guess so." Holding out her hand, Chakotay took it and they shared a friendly handshake. She turned to leave for the bridge, but she stopped before exiting and turned back to him. "Remember what I said!" She called out, "I wouldn't want to get to the future and be disappointed!"

"Aye, Captain!" He replied official-like. They then shared a smile and she left engineering.

Chakotay then waited a few moments to be sure Kathryn would get back to the bridge in time, and set the events into place, preventing Voyager from getting struck by a Chronokinetic surge again.

Next thing Chakotay knew, he was back in the engineering of his timeline. He quickly headed over to Lieutenant Torres and ordered her to blow out the deflector dish, which he ended up doing himself, saving Voyager from becoming fractured in time again.

Back on the bridge, the Captain Kathryn Janeway that Chakotay has spent the past, almost seven years with in the Delta Quadrant, was very much wanting to know what happened to her deflector dish. Just as Chakotay walked on the bridge, he began to get questioned by his confused Captain.

"Chakotay, what happened? Why did B'Elanna blow out the deflector dish?" She asked in confusion.

"B'Elanna didn't blow out the deflector dish, I did."

A bewildered look came across the Captain's face. "Why?"

Chakotay just grinned, "Come on, let's go finish our dinner." He said, motioning her to come with him. Kathryn rose to leave with Chakotay, turning the bridge over to Ensign Kim once again.

Sitting in the Captains quarters - Kathryn on her sofa, Chakotay in the chair right next to it - the two shared a bottle of cider.

"So tell me, why did you blow out the deflector dish?" Kathryn questioned, very much wanting to know the answer.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Temporal Prime Directive. Here, let's have some more cider." Chakotay casually stated. Leaning forward, he poured more liquid into their glasses and handed Kathryn her glass.

"So I guess that means you can't really tell me anything about what happened, can you?" Her question made Chakotay freeze. He remembered what her 'past self' had told him and how she knew her 'future self' would feel the same.

"Chakotay? Are you still in there?" She teased with a little chuckle. Her words broke him out of his trance, and he then realized this may be his only opportunity to take action on, well her own advice. "Yes, just thinking…" He drifted some.

"Oh? What about?" She asked playfully, a small smirk forming. Kathryn was hoping to get at least a little information out of him since obviously this had something to do with time travel.

"Well, let's just say I ran into an old friend who helped me realize a couple of things." Kathryn looked intrigued. "Who was this 'old friend'?" She asked, setting her glass down. Chakotay grinned, "Actually, this 'old friend' was you." He replied, also setting his glass down. Now she really wanted to know more. "Me?" She smiled, "What did I help you realize?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat, elbows on her knees, resting her chin on her folded hands. Her eyes burned through him, intently and impatiently waiting to hear more. Chakotay looked into her eyes, trying to find some sort of conformation that what he was about to do wouldn't backfire. All he found was what looked like love. This thought sent shivers down his spine.

"Well first off, you helped me learn that I needed to blow out the deflector dish to keep…. What happened, from happening again." He finally answered, knowing next she would ask what the second thing was. "Well, I'm glad I could be a part of saving the day!" Kathryn stated sarcastically, leaning back on her sofa again. "And what was the second thing I helped with?" Chakotay's stomach instantly became knots. There was the question, and now he had to answer it. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for two possible outcomes: good or bad.

"Actually, you gave me some advice." He replied nervously shifting in his seat. "Oh?" Kathryn asked, noticing how nervous he seemed. "What kind of advice was that?" She asked in a low, almost seductive tone of voice. Chakotay's eyes shot up, gazing into hers. Kathryn could almost see it in his eyes, some kind of emotion, but she couldn't quite place it.

"You told me to stop letting protocol get in the way." He slowly and carefully replied. "Stop letting it get in the way of what?" She asked, genuinely curious. He paused for a moment, looking deep into her eyes. "Of us." Kathryn froze, unsure of what to say. Her eyes jumped from his to her hands, and the back up to his eyes. She wanted to reply, but her voice caught in her throat. Chakotay could tell she was now uncomfortable, and regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He stammered, rising from his seat. "Maybe I should leave." He stated quickly, turning to leave. "No." She quickly stood up, grabbing his arm. He turned back to see her standing there looking nervous, emotional, and vulnerable - three things Kathryn Janeway _never_ expressed. They stood there for a moment, eyes locked. Kathryn knew what she was feeling was wrong, maybe even 'against protocol'. But then again, it was her who said to stop letting protocol get in the way. In that moment, she made her decision and followed her advice. The two then took a small, hesitant step towards the other… and another - less hesitant… and then another - even less hesitant, until their bodies were almost touching, eyes never leaving the others.

They timidly leaned towards the other, bringing their hands up to gently hold each other's faces, until their lips softly touched. Somewhat startled by the contact, they quickly jumped apart. But only for a second before leaning back in for another soft, slightly less timid touch of the lips, and then another, and then another until their 'innocent little lip meetings' became a series of soft kisses. Kathryn pulled away just far enough to look into Chakotay's eyes. "Screw protocol." She whispered huskily before fully wrapping her arms around his neck - almost jumping into his arms - planting a firm and forceful kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Chakotay pulled her petite body firmly against his, returning her kiss. Each were trying to take control, but after a few moments of aggravated kissing and stumbling around the room, Chakotay won by forcefully shoving his tongue through her lips. She became putty in his arms as he explored her mouth, pushing her up against the nearest wall - which wasn't too far away after all the stumbling around they did. Kathryn returned his passionate exploration, their tongues fighting for dominance, hands roaming _everywhere_. Soft moans coming from the both of them, their heads spinning from kissing each other senseless - and also from possible oxygen deprivation. Finally pulling apart - foreheads touching - they desperately gasped for air.

"I give…. Some pretty good advice…. If I do say so myself." Kathryn breathed, still trying to refill her lungs. "That you do. You should give me advice more often." Chakotay smirked, his hot breath on her face. A soft moan was her response, and he began softly kissing her neck.

"Chakotay?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I have some more advice for you."

"Do tell." He responded in a deep tone of voice, still kissing her hot skin.

"You should probably stop that." She said, her voice _almost_ completely serious. Chakotay pulled away to look at her face. She was trying to keep it straight, but was magnificently failing at doing so.

"And why is that?" He smirked.

"Because, mister, you may find yourself stuck with a stubborn Starfleet Captain." She stated with a smirk of her own.

"Who's complaining?" Chakotay smiled fully - dimples and all - as he leaned down to give _his_ captain another kiss.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed my fic! If you hated it... keep it to yourself xD If you loved it, please comment and fave! :D**


End file.
